Playtime
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: While the cat's away, the mice will play..it's a game that neither of them can win. Oneshot, part of the Naughty and Nice series.


**A/N: Inspired by conversations with Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. This oneshot will be part of a series we are writing called Naughty and Nice, and also ties in with her fic Caught Up, although you don't have to read that to understand this. But if you want a little background info on the characters, you can do so. Ajay belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, and a big thanks goes to her for helping me out with the story as well and listening to all my crazy ideas! Enjoy :)**

* * *

How he ended up at Chris and Ajay's house at 10:00 on a Sunday morning, he wasn't sure. Normally, he would still be sleeping, or playing video games, or bugging the hell out of one of the guys, but when Ajay had called and asked him to come over, adding that Chris was alone, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. They didn't get much time to spend together as it was, and any chance Alex could get to be with Ajay, he was going to take.

Standing outside of Ajay's bedroom, Alex paused for a few seconds before he rapped on the door lightly.

"Ajay? Can I come in? Are you decent?"

"Not yet," Ajay called back. "Just give me a second."

He fully intended to wait, and for a few minutes, that's exactly what Alex did. He paced around outside the room at first, staring at the pictures of Ajay and Chris on the wall. However, after a few moments, the image of a half-naked Ajay in the next room became too much to resist, especially with the amount of hooking up and sneaking around the two of them had been doing lately. Figuring he could slip in the room while Ajay was still getting dressed, unnoticed, Alex looked around for a moment, making sure that Chris was actually gone, before stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Hey, Ajay," he asked apprehensively, not knowing how to approach the subject. He wanted to talk to her about their "arrangement", for lack of a better term. It had started out innocently enough—the first time they hooked up, Chris had been ignoring Ajay, for reasons that neither one of them had been able to figure out. Gabi, (or Gabi-re-lla, as Ajay called her) had been giving Alex the cold shoulder. It had been out of frustration more than anything else, or so Alex had thought. But they had crazy chemistry, chemistry that neither of them could ignore, and so the little arrangement had turned into a very secretive and highly erotic game of cat and mouse.

"Yeah, Alex?"

They had both agreed to leave their feelings at the door so that they could lose themselves in the moment. Plain and simple; it was supposed to be about sex and sex only. Well, it would be about sex if they had actually gone all the way, but for some reason, Ajay always stopped before they got to that point. Alex wasn't sure why, maybe it was because if they did, she would feel like she was really cheating on Chris, and after what had happened with Chris cheating on her, she didn't want to do the same. He didn't know. But he had agreed that it would be just a no strings attached deal.

And at first, he had been completely okay with it. But now, Alex was falling for Ajay, and he didn't know how or why it had happened, but nonetheless, it had and there was no way he could stop it. He didn't even want to. Alex knew he had to tell Ajay what was going on, though. She was Chris' girl and he knew that, he'd known that from the get-go, but he couldn't ignore his feelings.

Alex Shelley was in love with her. No longer could he deny it, either. It was a weird feeling to him, because he was a guy who was infamous for shying away from any kind of commitment and hiding his feelings. For too long, he had been the love 'em and leave 'em type, but something about Ajay made him want to change. Alex almost wanted to kick himself for even thinking such crap mushy thoughts, but at the same time, he realized that it could be a positive thing. Maybe it was time for him to finally grow up, just like Petey and Chris, and even Ajay, had been telling him for years. Maybe he would take that first step today, by telling Ajay how he felt about her. He didn't expect much of a response from her, being that she was with his best friend, but at least he'd feel better after he said it.

"Alex, hello, earth to Alex," Ajay said, snapping her fingers in front of Alex's face. "What's wrong with you? You're acting weird."

"Aren't I always?" Alex quipped, hoping that he was doing a good job at hiding his nervousness.

"Hmmm…yeah, you have a point," Ajay laughed, as she sat down on the bed beside of him, her shoulder brushing against his as she did so. Alex stiffened immediately at the contact, causing Ajay to shoot yet another confused glance at him. She could tell that something was up with Alex by how quiet he was being. She had an idea of what was bothering him, but she wasn't going to bring it up. The situation was awkward enough as it was; that's why they had laid down some ground rules.

Alex scooted away from the blonde as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Look, I, uh…" he paused to run a hand through his short hair. "I gotta tell you something. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay…" Ajay replied, nervously. "Is this about—"

"Yeah." Alex's tone was quiet. "I know we agreed that this wouldn't go any further than it already has, but.." He sighed. "Ajay, I think I'm in love with you."

"What?" Ajay was stunned; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was all too much to take in. From the very beginning, she and Alex had agreed that it would be kept under wraps, that it would be just sex, with no strings attached. Now, he was in her bedroom, standing in front of her, and telling her that he loved her. She almost had to pinch herself, because it felt way too surreal.

"Alex, we can't.."

"I know, I know," Alex replied, seemingly frustrated. "I know we can't, and God knows I've tried to push these away, but I couldn't. I had to tell you; it's been driving me crazy." He leaned forward and took one of Ajay's hands in his and kissed it softly. "I know what we agreed on, but it's not enough for me. Look, I know you're my best friend's girl and I'm not asking you to leave him, I never would, but.." He shook his head and pulled away. "I don't know what I'm saying, actually. I didn't exactly plan this."

"Do you know what I think?" Ajay whispered seductively, as she pushed Alex back onto the bed and straddled his hips. She bent over and placed a kiss on his lips as he rested a hand on her lower back, his fingers tracing her spine slowly. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he questioned, his voice low,

"What?"

"I think," she paused to remove the thin, lacy tank top she had previously been wearing, throwing it across the room. "It's playtime."

"Are..are you sure?" He asked, afraid that Chris would return at any moment and catch them.

"I am positive," Ajay replied, as she bent over even more and sucked at Alex's bottom lip gently. "Chris and Petey went to the gym, and you know how they are. We have plenty of time."

"Well…okay," Alex breathed, moving so that he could shift his weight and get more comfortable. He gripped Ajay's hips tightly as he murmured,

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see," she winked as she tugged at Alex's pants. He lifted himself up so that she could remove them, all the while praying silently that Chris didn't catch them. The last time had been a close call—a little too close—and he wasn't sure how much longer the two of them could keep lying to Chris. He felt horrible enough as it was, messing around with his best friend's girl, but at the same time, he couldn't help himself. Ajay was just too tempting, and he had dreamed about having his hands on her for far too long. Horrible or not, it wasn't something he planned on changing any time soon.

For now, he would put all of that on the back burner, and just focus on the magic Ajay was working with her mouth and hands. He shuddered as he felt her stroking him through the fabric of his boxers, and he threw his head back as he moaned loudly, biting his lip.

"Ajay…fuck.."

* * *

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Ajay asked as she snuggled into Alex's side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was." Alex rubbed Ajay's back gently, still overwhelemed from earlier. He figured that he should probably get going before Chris got there, but he didn't want to leave just yet. Smirking devilishly, he rolled over, his lips finding Ajay's. He kissed her hard as his hands roamed over her body, squeezing her buttocks gently when his hands reached them. The woman squeaked and giggled as she tried to slap Alex's hands away.

"So, up for round two?" He asked, ignoring her attempt to slap him away and instead squeezing harder.

"Don't get too confident, Lex," Ajay said, as the buzzing of her cell phone sounded. She disentangled herself from Alex's grip and sat up. She smiled at him playfully before grabbing her cell phone and flipping it open.

"Why not?"

"Because,"Ajay said, placing her cell phone back on the small table beside the bed. "Banana."

Confused, Alex stared at Ajay for a second.

"Banana? What?" He asked, before suddenly remembering their code word. "Aw, fuck." Banana was their other code word, meaning that they needed to cool it because Chris was in the vicinity. Alex rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in frustration. Chris and his inappropriate timing was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"Damn it."

"It's okay," Ajay whispered. "We can have playtime later." She slapped his butt playfully. "Go on before Chris comes in here and catches us naked in his bed."

"All right, all right." Reluctantly, Alex threw the covers back and began to get dressed, as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, 'Lex," Ajay apologized.

"It's okay, you'll have plenty of opportunites to make it up to me," he answered, as he leaned in and kissed Ajay passionately. "Keep it quiet, yeah?"

Ajay nodded and placed a finger to her lips.

"You better pay up," Alex teased as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Ajay laid back, resting her head on the headboard. This had been fun at first, but now she couldn't help but think that maybe she and Alex were in over their heads. Chris didn't suspect anything right now, but who knew how long that would last? They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from him forever. Should they stop? Ajay was torn. On one hand, she wanted to, she knew that she had to because it would kill Chris once he found out, but on the other..she didn't. She honestly didn't know what it was about Alex that kept her from walking away.

She just prayed that she and Alex could keep this between the two of them for now. They would figure out how to deal with it later.


End file.
